Ockham's Razor
The Ockham's Razor is a sentient StarMaster-Class Battleship/Transport/Carrier ship formerly used in the Pestrovian Space Navy. It was eventually decommissioned, and was docked in a ship-selling port. After the events of the first Ancient Ones RP, Fay Spaniel and Miyu Lynx left Star Fox to explore the multiverse with newly modified jump drives. They eventually came across the Ockham's Razor (then called the PlantetMaster-II), and bought it for a very low price. They took it to Corneria (via gerryrigging its jump drive to an Arwing's navicomputer), where it was modified, and flew to the Red Alert, Tokyo! Verse. Tadayoshi and Marguerite agreed to start up a mixed PI-Mercenary Group that would travel the Multiverse, captained by Tadayoshi; Project X let them go, assigning them as the group's first Multiversal Field Agents. They put out several ads out for their company, doing several jobs, and gaining a few droids from a Star Wars Verse along the way. At a point after this, they ran into Agent A (who himself decided to travel the Multiverse, partially to hunt them down). After a battle, Tadayoshi and his crew escaped. The Ockham's Razor is a sentient ship, meaning it not only has an AI, but that AI is the ship; the ship's body is also its own body, despite it having a human-like analog to walk around the ship; This is very much similar to the Fleet of Fog ships in Arpeggio of Blue Steel. Despite the ship being named the Ockham's Razor, though, the AI program and humanoid analog goes by the name of Azalea. This is because the ship and AI were not originally the same. The Union Core for''Azalea'' came from a Mass Effect Verse that had figured out inter-multiversal travel, and conquered one of the Blue Steel Verses. Over time, they learned how to replicate Union Cores. At one point, the Ockham's Razor crew had visited this particular Mass Effect Verse, and picked up Azalea's Union Core, and had their ship upgraded and modified to accept it. Name: The Ockham's Razor Origin: OC Ship Classification: Sentient StarMaster-Class Battleship/Transport/Aircraft Carrier; Converted, now captained by Yamada Tadayoshi and used as a base of operations for the Multiversal Private Investigative Mercenary Group Place of Origin: Pestrovia; Corneria Designer: Ferrostra Shipyards; Modified by Space Dynamics with input by Dr. Beltino Toad and Fay Spaniel Designed: 285 BPCW; 12 ALW (modifications) Manufacturer: Ferrostra Shipyards; Space Dynamics Unit Cost: Equivalent to $1.295 Trillion USD Produced: 125 BPCW (built); 12 ALW (Modified) Propulsion: 4 NTD-FX10.2 Plasma Engines, 2 URF-80 Sublight Engines, 500 maneuvering Thrusters (50 sets of 10), long range FTL drive, jump drive (all hooked to a 10 G-Diffuser system) Empty Weight: 544,525 metric tons Loaded Weight: 1,087,800 metric tons Maximum Takeoff Weight: 3,190,863 metric tons Length: 1,782.35 meters Width: 1,080.29 meters (including flight pods) Height: 475 meters Armor & Shielding: Heavy Hard Line Shielding/Plating; Electronic Warfare Shielding; Gravity Diffusion Shielding; Inertial Compensators; Thermic Shielding; Transitional Canopy Tinting; Anti-Radiation Shielding; Magnetic Shielding; Laser-Resistant Shielding Anti-Plasma Shielding, Electromagnetic shields, Particle Shields Armament: 50 primary batteries (each turret holding 2 guns); 500 dual point-defense batteries (each turret holding 2 guns); 50 missile tubes; 50 torpedo tubes; 2 Superheavy plasma beam cannons (retractable); 10 harpoon turrets; 1 tractor beam; 2 large forward-attack turrets; 8 forward-attack rocket pods Ammunition: 50 Smart Bombs, 200 Torpedoes, 5,000 50 cm rounds Countermeasures: Flares, Infrared Decoys, Chaff Pods, Electronic Countermeasures Pod, Signal Jammers, Stealth Systems, Power Shield, CIWS Vehicular Complement: 1 Standard Arwing, 2 Interceptor-Class Arwings, 1 Defense-Class Arwing, 1 Landmaster, 1 Conqueror AFV, 1 Blue Marine Attack Submarine, 1 Gyrowing, 1 Viper Starfighter, 1 Raptor Multirole Fighter, 1 Lance-Class Space Superiority Fighter (modified to hold an astromech; otherwise heavily modified) -Supported: 375 ships and 100 other vehicles Aviation Facilities: 2 flight pods, 6 flights decks, 75 fighter launch tubes, fighter construction facilities Crew: Currently has housing prepped for 8 crew (3 of whom are robots, and 1 of which is the ship itself); Through automation and controls, may be crewed by as few a 1 robot or 3 people; Can house up to 7,472 Personnel (1,256 Ship Crew and Mechanics, 2,716 Vehicle Crew and Mechanics, and 3,500 passengers) and is most effective with a large crew Crew Members: Yamada Tadayoshi (Captain), Marguerite Diorè, Fay Spaniel (Mechanic), Miyu Lynx, R2-D1 (Astromech Unit), I-25 (Modified Assassin Droid), Medical Droid, Azalea/Ockham's Razor Others: Targeting Systems, Long Range Sensors, Short Range Sensors, Radar, Quantum Computing software and hardware, Multiversal Coordinates and Navigational Computer, Multiversal Communications software and hardware, Escape Pods, Spot Lights, Advanced Maintenance Bay, Medical and Surgical Bay, Mess Hall, Barracks, Weapons Chambers, Cargo Hold, Hangars, Shield and Statistics Analyzer, Automatic Farm (creates oxygen, food, water, and other necessities, for limitless travel), Many other rooms Engine: 4 NTD-FX9 Plasma Engines w/G-Diffuser Power Plant: Hydrogen Fuel Cells (startup); 12 G-Diffusers, producing Gravity Diffusion-based Zero Point Energy (running) Fuel Capacity: 15,800 Compact Hydrogen Fuel Cells; Limitless energy potential from Zero Point Energy Attack Potency: Country Level+ with Main Cannons at 100% Top Speed (Actual; Atmospheric): Mach 1 Speed (Actual; Vacuum): Mach 10 Speed (VBW Tiering): Transonic Atmospheric Flight; Hypersonic Space Flight; MFTL+ With FTL Drive; Near-Instantaneous with Jump Drive Durability: Planet Level if all power is reserved for shielding; Continent Level in normal combat Range: Unlimited (Is able to run on only 3 G-Diffusers, but has 12, allowing it to run indefinitely, even when under heavy maintenance)